Two giants face-to-face.
Two giants face-to-face. is the fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse. This chapter begins with the forfeit of Universe 10 and ends with the epic battle between Cell and Dabura. Plot King Vegeta asks the Vargas to bring the Saiyans from Universe 10 back home. He motions him to stay, but King Vegeta did not wish to be humiliated again. The Namekians quickly follow after with Nail leading. Vargas asked why he would leave when he won his match. Nail knew he was sure he would not go far. After the Vargas announces Universe 10's forfeit, they quickly start the next match. The next match is Kakarotto from Universe 13 against Kat from Universe 6. Kakarotto quickly predicted his victory and focuses on Vegeta and Trunks. Kat's friends cheer her on, which annoys Zangya and Bojack. Kat then leaps towards the arena, yet falls on her bottom on landing. She looks up at Kakarotto and stands while dusting her bottom. She then flirts with Kakarotto which semi-works on him. He retaliates by preforming the same punching force the Gokū did in his match. Kat dodges it and knees Kakarotto in the face. Noticing that Kakarotto was unaffected, she preforms the same speed technique and appears behind Kakarotto, only to be punched in the face. She the spins around, yelling "Pheromone Attack!". She then strikes a sexy pose, causing Kakarotto to be instantly smittened by his gaze. She then uses her attartion to order Kakarotto to forfeit the match, but backfires once Kakarotto asks her to bear his child. Kakarotto then orders to go to the balconys to go to his Universe. Kat then asks Kakarotto to forfeit again, but Kakarotto then back-hand slaps Kat's cheek bone. Kat then lashes out at Kakarotto, but he kicks her in the chin and unleashes an assault on Kat. Kat then forfeits the match, before Kakarotto unleashes his final punch which is stopped by Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta then defines Kakarotto as a pervert. After they Vargas announces Kat's forfeit, they then announces the next match which is Cell from Universe 17 against Dabura from Universe 11. Cell is pleased and confident to hear his name and lands in the arena along with Dabura. Meanwhile, Vegeta is planning his upcoming fights where he first takes down Trunks. His son then takes offense, while Vegeta tells him it was not him who he was referring to. He then tells Pan to lose the round against Kakarotto or he would hit her. Pan then asks her dad to tell Vegeta to stop bothering her, which he does. Dabura then quickly rushes towards Cell and elbows him into the forehead. Cell falls the and Dabura rushes to the sky, then fires his Evil Impulse attack downwards at Cell. Unaffected, Cell ascends and charages towards Dabura to kneel him in the gut. Dabura then grabs on Cell's off-shooting ends and swings over them. He then fires a volley of ki energy at Cell's back. Cell withstands the blast with his hands. Everyone, including Cell and Dabura notices the matched power. Dabura then uses his Evil Flame attack at Cell, who uses his Energy Shield to create a barrier deflecting the fire. Dabura the thrusts his fist towards the barrier, shattering it. The attack tires out Dabura and Cell preforms his version of Barrage Death Beam. Dabura dodges each beam, while Cell preforms Solar Flare which blinds Dabura and everyone else. Dabura then reappears behinds Cell once more, slicing him nearly in half. Cell grabs the sword, to stop him from doing so. Cell then regenerates his entire body, leaving Dabura in astonishment. Triva * In page 98, Kakarotto mispronounces Trunks name with "Tronk". However this is probably done purposely. "Tronk" is actually the name for "Trunks" used in the Polish TV of the Anime (minus the movies), the polish version of the page also uses that spelling, however in the French version (which is the original), Kakarotto mispronounces his name as "Tranque" although its most likely pronounced the same as "Tronk".